


Duty to Humanity

by Cookienator



Series: Lemon Drops [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: Sequel to The Escape





	Duty to Humanity

„This is out of proportion!” Severus stormed in the quarters he shared with Harry.  
“What happened this time?”  
“My lab is gone.”  
“What do you mean with gone? It can hardly walk away.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. This was Albus, he did something. The door is gone and Twinky was unable to apparate me inside.” Furious Severus walked back and forth in front of the fire place.   
“Well this is the second week he is without lemon drops. What did you expect would happen?”  
“But this is about my _lab_. My whole research and experimental potions are in there, lemon drops can hardly compere to that. Anyway, Albus started this whole mess, he dyed my cloths.”  
“Because you were insulting his clothing style.”  
“Harry, his robe had orange and purple stripes! He simply has no style.”  
“You didn’t have to tell him that to his face.”  
“I have to see him almost every day since I am eleven and every day he is wearing a new monstrosity, one worse than the other. Believe me, he won’t change his clothing habits on his own. It is my duty to humanity to prevent the next generation of teachers to be traumatized like me.”  
“So, you did it for me and it is Albus fault that you only wear black?”  
“Indeed.”


End file.
